PS454
/ |title_ja=VS アルセウスIII |title_ro=VS Arceus III |image=PS454.png |chapter=HeartGold & SoulSilver |volume=42 |number=454 |location=S.S. Aqua Ice Path Moomoo Farm Ruins of Alph Sinjoh Ruins |prev_round=All About Arceus II |next_round=All About Arceus IV }} / or / (Japanese: VS アルセウスIII VS Arceus III or 突入 謎の領域！ Breaking into the Area of Mystery!) is the 454th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot flies over an area of rocky terrain with , jumping from rock to rock with a satchel full of the Plates they've collected so far. Weavile is then seen riding a and being handed a Plate by a . It is explained once again that the tree carvings Weavile made spread the word to all Sneasel and Weavile in Johto. These Sneasel and Weavile would bring any Plates they found to Silver or communicate to say they had located a Plate. As soon as Silver finishes collecting all 16 Plates, he goes to find at the Ruins of Alph, asking Honchkrow to fly southwest of Ecruteak City. On the way to find Gold, however, Honchkrow notifies Silver that something is wrong. The two of them find and slumped over tree branches, unconscious. Crystal wakes up and apologizes for not catching Arceus sooner to prevent him from getting hurt. As Crystal explains that she chased Arceus for too long after failing to catch it, Silver tells her not to apologize because it's not her fault. In fact, he claims it's because of her that he was able to finish collecting all 16 Plates; she was the one to lead him to Morty, after all, so that he could use his clairvoyance to mark the Plate locations on a map. Then Silver and Crystal fly off with Honchkrow to find Gold together, with Silver mentioning not to worry about Arceus because it's fighting Gold as they speak. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has caught up to Arceus and Gold at the Ruins of Alph and note that Arceus and its barrier are disappearing. Ariana wonders how they'll get in, and they all fly down into the barrier with the help of a few . Petrel notices Silver and Crystal flying in as well, but says they're too late. From the skies, Crystal points out the barrier and asks if they need to get inside, to which Silver says yes, no matter what. With the 16 Plates present, everyone is transported to the Sinjoh Ruins, where there's cold and snow. Crystal, Gold, and Silver are by themselves, wondering where exactly they are. Gold notes that Arceus had a strange look on its face once Crystal and Silver descended into the barrier before being transported. Silver speculates that the Plates either belong to Arceus or are a part of it, and so, Gold suggests they give the Plates back to Arceus so it can hopefully stop feeling sad. Approaching the entrance to the Sinjoh Ruins, they spot Archer with his hands behind his back, eyes closed, and a smug expression on his face. Crystal demands to know why he's there, but Archer just responds with a story about how Sinnoh and Johto were part of a mass migration that caused their cultures to seep into each other. He notes that the Sinjoh Ruins look similar to where Arceus was first awakened, but that they're all neither in Sinnoh nor Johto. It is then revealed that Arceus is being tied up. Proton thanks Crystal, Gold, and Silver for opening up Arceus's heart enough that it opened the barrier to the Sinjoh Ruins. Ariana and Petrel thank them for collecting all 16 Plates for them as well. As Arceus is led in chains to be enshrined on the Mystri Stage, Gold tells Silver to give Team Rocket the Plates, much to Crystal's surprise. Major events * obtains all sixteen Plates. * Silver finds , who was defeated by . * Arceus transports everyone to the Sinjoh Ruins. * Team Rocket captures Arceus and forces it to the Mystri Stage. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Archer * Ariana * Petrel * Proton * Pokémon * (Togebo/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Natee/ ; 's) * (Archer's) * (Archer's) * (Ariana's) * (Ariana's) * (Ariana's) * (Petrel's; multiple) * (Petrel's) * (Proton's) * (Moomoo Farm's; ×2) * ( ) * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (statues) Trivia Errors * In the Shogakukan Asia version, refers to as a he even though the species is genderless. In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Arceus III - Xâm nhập vùng bí mật! }} de:Kapitel 454 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) it:PS454 zh:PS454